Jeux Jaloux
by KyleGranger
Summary: Chap.5 up! Sequal To Jealous Games. Nikki and Cameron are now back together. Competition for Johnny occurs between Ava and Mona. Bradin still has feelings for Erika. Does she have feelings for him? Please read and review.
1. Real From Fantasy

_Jeux Jaloux_

By: KyleGranger

_Sequel to Jealous Games_

Summary: Sequal To Jealous Games. Nikki and Cameron are now back together. Competition for Johnny occurs between Ava and Mona. Bradin still has feelings for Erika. Does she have feelings for him? Story in English. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters.

Chapter One: Real From Fantasy

Ava began to pull the tarps off of Bradin's furniture. She had just finished repainting his room a week before he would get home from Hawaii. Susannah walked up to the door and softly knocked.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Just getting Bradin's room cleaned up before he comes home," Ava replied, placing the tarp in her arms into a box on the bed. "What are you up to?"

"Oh I was gonna run over to the Sandbar and get something to eat, you wanna come?" she asked. "Oh. Ava, I'm sorry," She said remembering that there was still conflict between Mona, Johnny, and her.

"No, no, Susannah, that's okay. I'd love to go with you. I'm sure I can handle it," she laughed. Her and Susannah exited the room and began to walk to the door, purses in hand. They passed by Nikki, Cameron, and Jeb sitting in the family room.

"You guys, were going out for a bite to eat, you wanna come?" Ava asked.

"No thanks, Aunt Ava," Nikki said.

"Okay, well, Derrick is over at Martha's so be good," she said.

"We will, Miss Greggory," Cameron said, smiling brightly.

"Cameron, good lord, call me Ava," she laughed as she closed the door.

"So your brother's coming home this week?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah. But I don't want you ditching me for him again!" she laughed.

"Don't worry I won't," he laughed. Jeb just sat there completely zoned out.

Jeb still hasn't told Cameron that he was gay, so Cameron still felt a little jealous towards him thinking Nikki liked Jeb more. But recently, she has been flirting with Cameron more than normal. Like back after the incident with Will.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Cameron asked.

"Well, we could hit the beach, go out to eat, see a movie, hang out here, go for a walk, pick up hot guys, go surf--."

"Okay, okay we get it," Jeb said, cutting Nikki off.

"How bout we just go find you aunt and Susannah and catch up with them," Cameron said.

"I suppose we could do that. Jeb, can you drive us?" Nikki asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Ava and Susannah arrived at the Sandbar. They took their seats and waited for one of the two owners to come out and take their orders. Johnny and Mona have been having the hardest time finding employees. The two girls took their seats at the table in the back corner.

Mona came out of the backroom and towards the table. On the way, she noticed Ava was one of the two women sitting at the table. The large smile on her face decreased, but there was still a hint of it.

"Hi, girls. Can I get to something to drink?" she said as she handed each of them a menu.

"I'll have an Iced Tea," Susannah said.

"And I'd like a diet coke, thanks," Ava said softly.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Mona said as she turned on her heal and walked quickly towards the bar. "Johnny, I need a diet and an iced tea for Ava and her friend."

"Ava is here? What is she doing here?" he asked as he completed the order. "If she wants to talk to me, tell her I'm unavailable."

Mona smiled brightly: "With pleasure."

She walked over and dropped them off. She took their orders before departing back to the kitchen to drop off the ticket.

Jeb pulled his car into the parking lot of the pier. He, Nikki, and Cameron got out and walked towards the restaurant. Before entering, Nikki looked to the bar. Johnny and Mona were hiding in the hallway to the kitchen, making out. Johnny looked up and noticed her. Her expression was nothing happy. She felt betrayed. Tears came to her eyes.

Johnny broke the last kiss and walked out into the restaurant. "Nikki!" he called. Ava and Susannah looked up at Johnny and then to Ava. Nikki saw Ava and immediately turned and dashed away. "NIKKI!" Johnny called before chasing after her. Ava soon followed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter of the sequel. Please review. No flames, please.

FunFact: Jeux Jaloux mean Jealous Games in French. I got this from the Hilary and Haylie Duff music video of "Our Lips Are Sealed."


	2. Fairytale Land

_Jeux Jaloux_

By: KyleGranger

_Sequel to Jealous Games_

Summary: Sequal To Jealous Games. Nikki and Cameron are now back together. Competition for Johnny occurs between Ava and Mona. Bradin still has feelings for Erika. Does she have feelings for him? Story in English. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters.

* * *

Jeb pulled his car into the parking lot of the pier. He, Nikki, and Cameron got out and walked towards the restaurant. Before entering, Nikki looked to the bar. Johnny and Mona were hiding in the hallway to the kitchen, making out. Johnny looked up and noticed her. Her expression was nothing happy. She felt betrayed. Tears came to her eyes.

Johnny broke the last kiss and walked out into the restaurant. "Nikki!" he called. Ava and Susannah looked up at Johnny and then to Nikki. Nikki saw Ava and immediately turned and dashed away. "NIKKI!" Johnny called before chasing after her. Ava soon followed.

Chapter Two: Fairytale Land

Nikki ran as fast as she could, leaving Cameron and Jeb behind. Johnny was still chasing after her close behind with Ava a little further back. Nikki ran to the entrance to the beach and began to race back to the house, her eyes cover by her hands. Little did she know that Jay was up ahead getting ready to catch her.

Nikki fell for his simple trap as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Nikki, Nikki, it's okay," Jay said.

"Stop, Jay, leave me alone," Nikki whined. Johnny finally caught up to them.

"Nikki," Johnny breathed. Jay let Nikki go, but Johnny grabbed her arms and made her look at him.

"Stop! Go away, Johnny," Nikki screamed. Nikki glanced up and saw Ava running towards them in the distance with Susannah following her. Nikki soon went from upset to upset and angry.

"Nikki, what the hell has gotten in to you," Johnny asked?

"Nikki, what is going on?" Ava asked as she and Susannah approached them.

"When were you gonna tell me about Johnny and that slut?" Nikki asked sharply.

"Hey, Nikki, you to not talk about Mona like that," Johnny said fiercely.

"You know what? I don't give a shit. You guys are suppose to be parents to the three of us," she said, "You made a choice to take care of us . . . all four of you. And you, Johnny, haven't been there."

"I wasn't there because you guys replaced me with Simon," Johnny said.

"Johnny, you left us for an entire summer and didn't say a word to the kids," Jay said.

"What? Are you turning your back on me too?" Johnny said angrily.

"No. I'm just saying," Jay said.

"Well you guys should not have replaced me with Simon!" Johnny argued.

"We didn't know when you were coming back, Johnny, you didn't leave any notes. What were we supposed to do?" Ava said. There was a brief pause. "Johnny I offered your room back, I apologized, and I admitted I made a mistake. And I am very sorry. What else do you want me to do?"

"There is nothing you can do," Johnny answered. "You made a choice, so I fell in love with someone else thinking there was no hope for you and me ever again. And now I'm over you. I'm trying to help you guys take care of the kids, I really am. But it has been really hard lately. And I am sorry, Nikki, for not being there for you."

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it. It was supposed to be you and aunt Ava. Not Ava and Simon and not Johnny and Mona," she said.

"This isn't 'Fairytale Land', Nikki, this is the real world and things don't always go the way you want them to," Johnny said. Nikki's eyes began to tear. She turned and ran up the house, to her room and slammed the door closed followed by the click on the lock.

Johnny got up off his knee and looked at Ava who was crying.

"I guess there isn't any hope," she said softly. She turned away from the group and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Good? I had the hardest time writing this whole argument. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, Bradin comes home. Please review.


	3. Coming Home

_Jeux Jaloux_

By: KyleGranger

_Sequel to Jealous Games_

Summary: Sequal To Jealous Games. Nikki and Cameron are now back together. Competition for Johnny occurs between Ava and Mona. Bradin still has feelings for Erika. Does she have feelings for him? Story in English. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it. It was supposed to be you and aunt Ava. Not Ava and Simon and not Johnny and Mona," she said.

"This isn't 'Fairytale Land', Nikki, this is the real world and things don't always go the way you want them to," Johnny said. Nikki's eyes began to tear. She turned and ran up the house, to her room and slammed the door closed followed by the click on the lock.

Johnny got up off his knee and looked at Ava who was crying.

"I guess there isn't any hope," she said softly. She turned away from the group and walked away.

Chapter Three: Coming Home

"Johnny," Susannah began, but he cut her off by walking away, leaving Jay and herself.

* * *

The week went by in silence. Nikki was still cooped up in her room, only allowing Derrick to come in and give her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Hard to believe, but it was true. Not even Bradin's coming home cheered Nikki up.

Bradin arrived early in the afternoon. He was disappointed that Erika was not one of the people who greeted him as he came out off the plane. But he could understand why she was a no-show. Jay was one of the people who greeted him. He came home a week early with Ava's permission. He was relieved Erika wasn't there. Him and Bradin were beginning to talk to each other more and more, and if he were to see Erika, it would only refresh the whole fight.

On the way home, Ava explained to the two of them what had happened between Johnny, Nikki, and herself.

"So, Bradin, when we get home, can you go see if you can talk to her?" Ava asked.

"Sure," Bradin said.

* * *

They soon arrived to the house and after taking his bags to his room, Bradin walked up the stairs to Nikki's room and knocked.

"Who is it?" Nikki demanded.

"Nikki, it's Bradin," he said.

"Please, just leave me alone," she said.

"Come on Nik," he said starting to get annoyed.

"Bradin, I don't feel like talking," she said, "please, leave me alone."

"Fine," Bradin said, giving up. He turned and began walking downstairs where everyone was.

"How did it go?" Susannah asked.

"It didn't," he sighed. He looked out towards the beached and then moved to the horizon. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Okay," Ava said.

"Be back by four o'clock," Jay said, "I'm barbecuing." Bradin smiled as he walked out the back door.

"So—" Susannah began, "You and Bradin and talking again?"

"I guess I've decided to give him a second chance. I'm still a little upset, but I can take it," Jay lied. "I think I'm gonna go see if I can talk to Nikki." He got up and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Bradin walked along the beach heading nowhere in particular. He was really hoping he would catch Erika surfing, but he told himself that they couldn't work.

'_But I still love her_,' he thought, '_I can't just forget her_.'

It was just his luck; Erika was up ahead coming out of the water. Bradin just stopped and watched her. She patted herself dry and then lied down, trying to catch some of the remaining sunlight as the sun had begun to set.

Bradin's mind was racing. What would he do: talk to her or try to ignore her? He finally made up his mind:

"ERIKA!"

* * *

A/N: Well there it is. Thanks for all the comments. Im glad to hear that my writing style is improving. Next Chapter: Erika and Bradin talk as well as Nikki and Jay. 


	4. Something There

_Jeux Jaloux_

By: KyleGranger

_Sequel to Jealous Games_

Summary: Sequal To Jealous Games. Nikki and Cameron are now back together. Competition for Johnny occurs between Ava and Mona. Bradin still has feelings for Erika. Does she have feelings for him? Story in English. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters.

Chapter Four: Something There

Bradin walked along the beach heading nowhere in particular. He was really hoping he would catch Erika surfing, but he told himself that they couldn't work.

'_But I still love her_,' he thought, '_I can't just forget her_.'

It was just his luck; Erika was up ahead coming out of the water. Bradin just stopped and watched her. She patted herself dry and then lied down, trying to catch some of the remaining sunlight as the sun had begun to set.

Bradin's mind was racing. What would he do: talk to her or try to ignore her? He finally made up his mind:

"ERIKA!"

Erika turned her head to the direction her name was called. She noticed Bradin walking along the beach towards her. She had this gut feeling that she shouldn't be near him, or even seen with him, but she stayed. She didn't know whether to run or face the pain.

"Hey Erika!" Bradin called again as he drew closing to her.

"H-hey," she said, but not loud enough to hear.

"Erika," Bradin said as he approached her. "Funny meeting you hear."

"Bradin, I'm happy to see and all, but I don't think you should be seen with me," Erika said to him. Bradin frowned.

"Come on, Erika. Can't we talk?" Bradin said.

"Bradin . . ."

"Come on. Please," he continued begging.

"Fine, Bradin, lets go sit up there," she agreed as she nodded up the hill of sand. They climbed to the top and sat down.

"So how was your month without Bradin?" Bradin asked.

"F-fine," she said hesitantly. Bradin caught how nervous she was and tried to calm her down. He didn't want her to leave without them talking about them.

"Erika, relax. No one is going to catch us talking," Bradin said.

"Bradin, I just don't feel comfortable being here with you alone. I don't want any feelings to get hurt," Erika said. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I just wanna talk," he explained.

"Talk about life, the surfing tournament, or us?" Erika asked, looking very strict.

"All three. I just want to know if there is anything between us," Bradin said calmly. Erika let out a deep sigh before standing and marching away in frustration. She was finally fed up. Bradin stood up and chased after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm to slow her down. "Erika!"

"Bradin! There can be nothing between us! Regardless our feelings about one another," she stated. Her eyes widened. That was not what she wanted to say.

"So there is something!" Bradin said. It was easy to tell that he was on the verge of crying. Water began to swarm his eyes. Erika couldn't handle it anymore. She turned away from him and ran home. Bradin blinked and the tears finally fell.

Erika walked into her bedroom and jumped onto the bed. She brought her pillow up to her face and screamed as loud as she could into it. She finally broke down and began to cry.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry they are all so short. I do have a life . . . and a lot of homework. Sorry I never got to Nikki and Jay. Most comments only wanted Bradin and Erika. Next chapter will be Nikki and Jay.


	5. Realization

_Jeux Jaloux_

By: KyleGranger

_Sequel to Jealous Games_

Summary: Sequal To Jealous Games. Nikki and Cameron are now back together. Competition for Johnny occurs between Ava and Mona. Bradin still has feelings for Erika. Does she have feelings for him? Story in English. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any characters.

"Bradin! There can be nothing between us! Regardless our feelings about one another," she stated. Her eyes widened. That was not what she wanted to say.

"So there is something!" Bradin said. It was easy to tell that he was on the verge of crying. Water began to swarm his eyes. Erika couldn't handle it anymore. She turned away from him and ran home. Bradin blinked and the tears finally fell.

Erika walked into her bedroom and jumped onto the bed. She brought her pillow up to her face and screamed as loud as she could into it. She finally broke down and began to cry.

Chapter Five: Realization

Bradin stood where he was. He crimpled to the sand. He sat where he was well into the night.

* * *

Nikki heard the knock on her door: "Who is it?"

"Jay."

"Fine . . . you know what . . . just come in," she said finally getting fed up with everyone wanting to talk to her.

Jay opened the door to find her sitting on her bed with a notebook. He cautiously walked over to her bed and sat at the end opposite her.

"Whatcha writing there?" Jay asked.

"My thoughts," she said simply.

"On what happened a few days ago?" Jay said.

"Maybe," she said straight, "Jay I know you wanna talk about it, so just start talking about it before I change my mind about talking."

"Fine," Jay said. "Tell me the whole story. Why were you running?"

"Well, Jeb, Cameron, and I were on our way to meet up with aunt Ava and Susannah at Johnny's restaurant, but then I saw Johnny and Mona making out on my way in, and then I saw Ava, totally oblivious to what was going on."

"Why were you so upset that Johnny was making out with Mona?"

"Cause that's not how it is supposed to be. It's supposed to be Ava and Johnny."

"Sweetie," Jay began, "I know that's how we all wanted it to be. Me and Susannah wanted it to be that way too, but you can't change the way people feel."

"I know," Nikki said slowly, "but that's not how I wanted it to be." She finally realized what Jay was saying all along. She can't change people, though she felt she could. It was in her own little world, and apparently Jay's and Susannah's, that Ava and Johnny would end up together. But they didn't and she can't do anything about it. "I guess your right."

"Alright?" Jay said softly. He slid over towards her and pulled her into a big hug. They broke and Jay spoke again: "You do realize that you are going to have to apologize to your aunt and Johnny, right?"

"Yeah," Nikki said as she sighed.

"Come on," Jay said as he got up from the bed. Nikki stood up behind him and she led the way down the stairs from the bedroom.

Ava looked up at the two that were coming down from upstairs.

"Nikki!" Ava said. She ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Ava," she said.

"It's okay," Ava said, "But I'm not really the one you should be apologizing to."

"I'm taking her over there tomorrow," Jay said. Nikki looked over at him as he started the grill.

Ava was so glad the Nikki was down from her room. She was very proud of Jay. But the only thing going through Jay's head now was: 'I was the one that got her to come down. Go me!'

"Has anyone seen Bradin?" Ava asked.

"No," Jay said, "I told him to be back by four."

"Well it's half after. I wonder where he could be."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please Review! Next Chapter is about Bradin in some way. (lol) 


End file.
